


Don't Forget Where You Belong

by HeyItzJasmine



Series: Zayn Malik Pairings One Shots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Pinning Zayn, Top Louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItzJasmine/pseuds/HeyItzJasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zouis and like Louis thinks he’s soulmates with someone else but he’s really soul mates with Zayn. And Zayn knows that he and Louis are mates but doesn’t say anything. With a side of Shyles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Where You Belong

 

Soulmates were a thing that’s been around since before the dinosaurs roamed the earth. Everyone had one it was inevitable that you had one. Whether or not you wanted one there was one single person, or in the rare case more than one specific person who was solely made for you. Now everyone didn’t necessarily find their soulmate because they could either be A.) Halfway across the world, B.) were dead, or C.) The other person wasn’t seeking for their soulmate.

Now things like the person not searching for their soulmate was rare, mostly everyone to be able to find the one person who completed them. Once you did find said soulmate you felt an immediate spark, and saw the world in less dulling colors. Everyone owned a soulmate watch that was given to them at the mere age of 10. Now once you put your watch on you physically couldn’t take it off. The watch bared itself onto your skin so even if you attempted to take it off you wouldn’t be able to. The watch was waterproof, dustproof, and even crackproof. So nothing that you could try and do to destroy it, or take it off would work.

On each soulmate watch was an exact date and time for when you would encounter your soulmate, but you would only know it was your soulmate when you touched them. Now some people tried to touch random people before the time was up in hopes of them being their soul mates. The only thing is if you touch people before the time is up no matter if they're your soulmate or not your watch will go off. But sadly some people learn the hard way.

Now lets bring you to present time 2015 in Doncaster, England. There lived two boys who had been best friends since they were 3. Growing up Zayn Malik always knew he may like boys but he swore on his life if he hadn’t met Louis Tomlinson his best friend he wouldn’t. But their was just something captivating about Louis to Zayn. Maybe Zayn subsciously knew that Louis was soulmate, but whatever it was Zayn brightened up whenever Louis was in the room or was mentioned.

Now Zayn himself didn’t particularly care for soul mates, he actually thought the whole thing was rubbish if you asked him. Although he did have good reasoning behind it, the only reason Zayn didn’t care for the system was because if Louis wasn’t his mate thing nothing else matter.

Zayn was a very smart lad so while he was young he would often sneak into his father’s study to read his books. In doing so when Zayn was 8 he could tell the difference between a platonic love and a in love type of love. With that being said at the age of 9 Zayn was able to recognize that the type of love he felt for Louis was different from the love he felt from his family and other friends.

Now Zayn himself was a very wishful person so often when he lay in bed at night by himself, or curled with Louis he would often hope that he would get lucky and have Louis as his soul mate. But of course the gods weren’t on his side, because while later on Louis did happen to be his soulmate things didn’t quite go how they should’ve.

 

\----

 

It was currently January 12, 2015 Monday morning and Zayn had just gotten his watch from his parents as they were secretly hoping Louis would end up to be Zayn’s soulmate. Later on he would get the rest of his presents but none of that matter at the moment. Now Zayn happened to be one of the lucky ones because his watch said

 

M 10 H 00 S 48

 

Meaning Zayn only had 10 minutes and 48 seconds and ticking, which was extremely rare because usually people had to wait years to meet their mate and Zayn only had minutes. To say he was anxious was an understatement Zayn couldn’t seem to calm his nerves and was practically bouncing in his seat during breakfast. Due to it being his birthday Zayn’s parents were driving him to school instead of him riding the bus with Louis. Since him and Louis lived next door to each other Trisha Malik, Zayn’s mum offered to bring Louis to school also. So basically Louis, Zayn, and Zayn’s 3 sisters were in the car and it being Zayn’s birthday and all got to sit in the passenger seat. Now since Zayn was up in the front and Louis was in the back they hadn’t physically touched yet so they weren’t sure if they were soul mates yet or not seeing as Louis got his watch December 24 his birthday.

When the two boys finally got to school they rushed to class excited for the day to start. Finally making it into the classroom they stood by talking and sense they arrived early. The few people who were in the classroom were chatting about some supposed new student. Since they lived in Doncaster new students weren’t very common so naturally everyone was buzzing. Finally a medium height boy with short curly hair and green eyes walked into the classroom. Immediately his attention was drawn to a boy much shorter than he with striking blue and chestnut colored hair.  

The boy Harry made his way over to him but not before a ginger haired boy with eyes blue as an ocean and glasses perched upon his face. He didn’t know what it was about this new boy but he was immediately drawn to him. The ginger boy Ed Sheeran went over to the new student as he finally stopped in front of Louis one of Ed’s good friends. At the exact moment Harry touched Louis, Ed’s touched Harry making his watch go off. And also Zayn touched Louis making his watch go off too. Immediately Zayn was ecstatic because the moment he had been praying for happened. Louis was his soulmate but of course Zayn didn’t always have the best of luck.

Harry took this as his change ignoring the blazing touch he felt from behind him, immediately seeing things for how they really were.

 

“Oh my god you’re my soulmate. It’s my first day here and I’ve already gotten lucky.” Harry exclaimed pulling the boy before him in a longing kiss.

 

Now Zayn and Ed would’ve spoken up but the fact that they were extremely shy prevented them from doing anything. So Zayn who was immediately crushed ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom sobbing his poor 10 year old heart out. A few minutes prior to Zayn leaving he heard a knock on the bathroom stall he locked himself into.

 

“Z-Zayn it’s me Ed. I know you’re in their can you open up please?”

 

Slowly but surely Zayn unlocked the stall door and let Ed, as they cried together at the loss of their soul mates

 

\--------

 

Now one thing for sure that while Zayn was currently 23, as Louis was 24 and now both boys were in Uni. Zayn still hadn’t said anything to Louis so now almost 14 years later Zayn had to deal with the crushing heartbreak that he would probably never be with his soulmate. Sometimes at night when Zayn would cry at night he would often wonder what would happen he ended it all. But then he realized he couldn’t do that himself, his friends, his family, and Louis. He heard people say, and read that losing your soulmate is hard. That once they're gone there's truly no point in living anymore he Zayn definitely doesn’t want to put Louis through that type of pain.

Now although Zayn has been terribly upset for the past 13 years, and his heart breaks everytime he sees Louis and Harry or has to listen to Louis talk about Harry. Zayn and Ed did stay good friends all throughout those years since they bonded on common things. But one thing for sure Zayn was a bit happy for Ed because even though Harry lied and pretended that he was Louis soulmate even though he wasn’t. Harry and Ed snuck around with each other and Zayn was just the least bit happy that Ed got to have moments with his mate.

Now you see Harry knew that Zayn knew that him and Ed was sneaking around. Harry also knew that Zayn was truly Louis’ soulmate and not he, and he planned on ending things with Louis soon. Mainly because Harry can see that Zayn is a good guy, and also him and Ed or Teddy and he likes to call him have been talking about kids and adopting. So Harry realized how much of a bad decision he made all those years ago. If Harry would’ve truly thought his plan through he maybe could’ve seen how stupid he was but he didn’t. The only problem was Harry didn’t quite know how to break it to Louis, because their truly was no right way. He knew Louis would be furious, and upset with him for lying. But he also knew that he wasn’t the only one he would be upset with he would also be upset with Zayn. Because once Louis found out that Zayn was his actual mate and not Harry he would be upset that Zayn didn’t tell him but also that Zayn let himself go through that pain for 13 almost 14 years now.

Today was the day Harry would slowly but surely tell Louis, he knew it would be messy but it had to be done. So as Harry made his way into his and Louis’ shared flat his nose wrinkled in surprise when he smelt food. He thought maybe he had been robbed because Louis never cooked and even when he did he managed to he always burned stuff so this came as a surprise to Harry.

 

“Louis? Is that you?” Harry called out leaving his stuff by the door knowing he would have to leave soon. Harry had already discreetly moved most of his stuff into Ed’s apartment.

 

“Lou can we talk I have something to tell you” Harry said making his way into the dining room to see what Louis was doing. To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. It looked like Louis had made one of Harry’s favorite dinners which was Grilled Flank Steak With Radish And Corn Salad.

 

“Harry babe sit down I need to talk to you too” Louis replied coming out of the kitchen with glasses in his hand.

 

“Louis I need to tell you something first”

 

“This is important Harry I think this should go first”

 

“I think we should start adopting-

 

“I’m not your real soulmate-- both boys said at the same time.

 

“I--what?” Louis said.

 

“I should’ve have kept this from you so long Louis but I’m not your true soulmate. Ed is mines I had just claimed that I was your’s because I fancied you. My watch went off because Ed touched me not you” Harry replied not looking into Louis’ eyes.

 

“B-But my watch went off also”

 

“I wasn’t the only person who touched you Lou, think about it”

 

This was scaring Harry because Louis was surprisingly calm, but the saying the calm before the storm could apply. And that saying was right.

 

“So let me get this straight, you’ve been pretending for 13 FOOKING YEARS THAT YOU’RE MY SOULMATE AND YOU’RE NOT. HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A FOOKIGN TWAT, YOU LET ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR DUMBASS WHILE YOU PROBABLY SNEAKING AROUND WITH SOMEONE ELSE. YOU LET ME BELIEVE YOU STUPID ASS LIE AND THINK I COULD BE FUCKING HAPPY WHILE YOU KNEW THE TRUTH THE WHOLE TIME. I COULD’VE BEEN WITH MY TRUE SOULMATE BUT YOU WERE TOO SELFISH AND LET ME BELIEVE A LIE FOR THE PAST 13 FOOKING YEARS OF MY LIFE.” Louis yelled face turning red from anger as he threw the glasses he had in his hands at the wall.

 

“I. WANT. YOU. OUT.” Louis said after slapping Harry in the face watching his retreating back. When Harry finally left Louis went to the couch and fell onto the cushions in sobs.

 

Zayn had been standing outside of Harry and Louis’ apartment for the past 20 minutes and was finally about to leave when he remember Louis gave him a spare key and nearly slapped himself for being so stupid. He knew someone was home because the lights were and, and for whatever reason he felt incredibly heartbroken.

 

You see soulmates weren’t just connected in their soul but also their thoughts, and feelings. So if one was upset the other would be, same with if one got hurt the other would have marks appearing on them in the exact spot. So Zayn decided to visit Louis because this heartbroken feeling was killing him, if Zayn had to guess Harry must’ve finally told Louis the truth. Making his way into the apartment Zayn stepped over broken glass on the floor and followed the heartbreaking sobs into the living room.

When he finally made it their the sight he saw almost made tears come to his eyes. Zayn made it his life mission to never to see Louis hurt or upset because it crushed him to much, so to see Louis sobbing his poor little heart out killed him. He had his arms wrapped around himself and was crying so loud he didn’t look up to see Zayn make his way over to him. Zayn asked no questions and instead sat on the couch beside Louis and bringing the sobbing boy into his arms.

When Zayn realized that Louis probably wouldn’t answer any of his questions he picked the boy who fell asleep in his arms to the bedroom. Zayn stripped Louis of all his clothes but his pants and put one of Zayn’s old jumpers on him to keep him warm. After doing that Zayn made his way to the bathroom and took a wet washcloth and dried up the tear tracks on Louis’ face. Once he made sure that was done Zayn stripped himself of all his clothes but his pants and shirt. Slipping in the bed in front of Louis and bringing the boy into his arms, Zayn kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and lastly his lips lightly before falling into a slumber of his own.

 

\---------

 

When Louis awoken he was happy for a few moments until the world came crashing down on him. He was confused for one because he doesn’t remember going to bed and he also doesn’t remember Zayn coming in. As yesterday’s events came down on Louis he started to sob again, slowly waking Zayn up. Zayn opened his eyes to see Louis crying and clinging to his shirt.

 

“Babe look at me, look at me. What’s wrong? You’ve gotta tell me so I can help fix it”

 

Zayn kissed the tears on Louis’ cheeks and wiped his eyes.

 

“Look at me love, tell me what’s wrong. You can do that for me yeah?” Zayn softly said as Louis stopped crying a bit to look at Zayn.

 

“H-He’s not my soulmate” Louis whispered looking at Zayn’s t-shirt that he was clutching tightly with his hand.

 

Zayn didn’t respond knowing that Louis wasn’t done speaking.

 

“Harry lied to me he wasn’t my soulmate, Ed was his. And he lied to me because he fancied me. He lied to me Zee for 13 years, I was ready to start a family with him. I made a fancy dinner and managed to not burn it and I was going to talk to him about adopting. He already took his stuff with him and I didn’t even notice. And my watch went off those years ago and I don’t even know if I’ll ever find my soulmate. What if when I find them they lie to me again? I can’t go through that again Zaynie I can’t I’m not strong enough.” Louis finished off finally looking into Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn decided that this was the chance he had, and that he had to tell Louis.

 

“I-I Louis I know who your mate is”

 

“I-What?”

 

“I’ve always known who it was I just didn’t saying anything because you seemed so happy with Harry and I didn’t want to ruin it.”

 

“If you really know who my true partner is then who is it?”

 

“......It’s me. I’m your soulmate, have been for the longest. And if you don’t believe me look on your arm, that scratch is from when my cat batman scratched me.”

 

“B-But Zee why have you never told me, you’ve been here all along and never said anything. And i’ve always selfishly talked about Harry to you and that must’ve hurt so bad. And oh god I’m a terrible person, you should hate me.”

 

“I could never hate you Louis, I love you. I’m in love with you, have been since I was 9 and before we got our watches. I would always hope you would be mines and never wanted the watch because if you weren’t mines nothing mattered. And then that day when I touched you on accident and I felt like I was being electrocuted but I could finally see things for what they truly were. But then Harry said you were his mate and I knew he was lying because he couldn’t be, Ed was his he had told me when I ran away. I was so devastated that it wasn’t the truth. You know our parents know we’re truly mates I couldn’t keep that from my mum. And of my mum told your mum, I think they were rooting for us to get together since we were kids. I also understand if you don’t want to be with me, I mean I lied to you, you’ve done nothing wrong Lou so please please don’t cry. Because it hurts me when you cry, we’re connected and every feeling you feel I feel. So please please don’t waste your pretty tears on me”

 

After hearing Zayn speak Louis did the only thing he could think of. So Louis put his slightly chapped lips against Zayn’s. He softly moved his lips against Zayn’s and after a while Zayn moved his back. The feeling of euphoria Louis was feeling was magical. He finally felt alive again, it felt like the past 13 years of his life was leading up to this moment. It felt like thunderstorms and earthquakes were going off. If anyone were to walk in the room they would’ve seen a purple line from Zayn and a green line from Louis rise in the air and intertwine together. The first kiss of soulmates were one of the most beautiful things someone could ever witness. This moment in itself was so magical and in that moment Louis knew everything would be alright as long as he had Zayn with him.

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve finally updated again. Tbh writing this was kinda hard I had to restart writing this because the first edition was kinda crap, then there was the problem in figuring out how I was gonna put this together. Like I had the plot and everything I just had to figure out how to start it. This was 7 pages in word so I truly hope you enjoyed it. So remember to leave kudos, comment, and leave prompts and I’ll try to get it done soon.


End file.
